


navy blue

by wintae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Break Up, Self-Esteem Issues, not just weed too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: He looks at the matches. Maybe he should strike three, for every time Seongwoo lied about a meeting. Or eight, for every time he lied about loving Daniel. Or maybe all of them, for every single lie, and every corresponding piece of Daniel’s shattered heart.





	navy blue

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KJKTvbk_Us)

Daniel is raking leaves in the shared backyard the apartment building owns when he gets another buzz on his phone. For half a second, he thinks it might be Seongwoo; this elicits a bitter laugh immediately after. It’s probably Jisung checking in on him. 

Most of his closest friends are pissing him off right now, probably because Daniel’s whole life got tipped on its head and they’re reacting weirdly. Jinwoo and Jaehan think he’s overreacting- he hasn’t left his apartment in two weeks except to go to a bar and he’s picked up bad habits. Daniel never actually told them what Seongwoo did, so they thought he just broke up with him for no reason. 

_It’s not that bad, Daniel._

No, there’s a big reason. The matchsticks are burning in his pocket even before he’s struck even one. 

Jisung and Taewoong are the opposite. Jisung is overbearing. He’s always texting him and comes over with food. He looks so worried and hopeful when he invites Daniel out that Daniel feels bad for saying no. But he always says it, because he’ll only be a downer. What’s the point? Taewoong tries his best in a quieter way- offering hugs (he gives great hugs; Daniel abused this during week one post-Seongwoo), offering to share drinks and food he’s already made/opened. That’s more pleasant than Jisung’s pushes. 

They’ve all given up except for him. Jisung thinks if he tries enough, he can stop Daniel from drinking himself to sleep or doing lines every other night. Maybe Daniel will laugh a sweet laugh, but all Daniel feels is bitter. 

_He can’t even be mad._

Daniel checks it, but barely looks past the fact that it was indeed Jisung who sent the text. HE looks behind him. No one’s window is open, but he can see Seongwoo’s. The light is on. He’s probably sketching or maybe having sex with his new beau. Whatever. 

Daniel kind of wants him to see this. 

He takes the leaf pile and starts shoving it into the metal trash can. It takes multiple loads to get it all in, but he told Seokhoon that he’d burn all the leaves. Might as well not disappoint one person in his life, especially when they have the ability to kick him out of the building, 

He goes over to the table where a certain article of clothing holds a piece of Daniel’s heart that he wants to forget. He slings it over his shoulder and heads back to the trash can. 

He looks at the matches. Maybe he should strike three, for every time Seongwoo lied about a meeting. Or eight, for every time he lied about loving Daniel. Or maybe all of them, for every single lie, and every corresponding piece of Daniel’s shattered heart. 

He’s not even mad. 

He looks up at Seongwoo’s window and sees a flash of a person. Maybe he’ll see the glow from his low room- his room is only on the second floor. 

Daniel makes the executive decision to not throw the jacket in just yet. He grabs his beer and strikes three matches against the concrete of the patio. He then tosses the small flames into the trash can and the whole thing lights up. The crackling noise is dim in Daniel’s ears in comparison to his blood rushing. 

Seongwoo comes to the window. He catches Daniel’s eye and bites his lip, as if it’s awkward. Hell, awkward. 

Daniel brandishes the jacket- navy blue. He knows Seongwoo would remember it. Seongwoo designed it. It was a present- a thank-you for being a good boyfriend and accompanying him to his sister’s wedding. Seongwoo said he loved him. And then met Minhyun that night. 

A beginning of an end, right? Minhyun boosts Seongwoo’s career- something Daniel couldn’t do. And now Minhyun has Seongwoo, and Daniel used to be full of love for Seongwoo. Daniel is empty. Daniel can’t even be mad. 

He throws it in the fire and takes a swig of beer so he won’t see Seongwoo’s initial reaction. He then looks at him, blank face against blank face, and sends a message with the flames. 

_I hope this makes you sad._

**Author's Note:**

> im having a bad day and i wont sleep lol
> 
> this is shitty sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/daehwiz)


End file.
